Sur le navire
by Mexxa-01
Summary: C'était une journée comme les autres, mais tout le monde cache quelque chose aux autre \ Zosan, Luna et Frobin /


**Préparer vous, Fandom de One Piece, j'arrive avec une fanfic ! **

**Donc ma fanfic a plusieurs couple, mais je préfère que le couple principale sois Frobin ( Franky x Robin ). Donc, il va y avoir du Luna ( Luffy x Nami ) et du Zosan ( Zoro x Sanji ). **

**J'espère que je ne ferra pas trop de ooc et surtout ne portez pas attention à mes fautes d'orthographe. **

**Bonne Lecture ~**

La journée commença sur le bateau du chapeau de paille. Le première personne à être réveiller était Sanji. Il préparait le petit déjeunée pour tout l'équipage le sourire au lèvre. Il voulait tout faire pour chouchouté les deux femmes de l'équipage et surtout pour les voire heureuses.

Alors qu'il allait ajouté la touche finale à son chef-d'œuvre, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit subtilement, mais pas assez pour que le blond ne le remarque pas. Il ne voulait même pas se tourner pour savoir qui avait entré la cuisine, car il le savait déjà.

C'était cet idiot de tête d'algue.

Sanji ne dit rien et continuait de faire ce qu'il était reconnu pour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence de cet idiot. Même s'il faisait rien, Zoro commençait sérieusement à lui tombé sur les nerfs.

Alors que Sanji allait de tournée pour faire face à Zoro et lui demander pourquoi il lui cassait les pieds, celui-ci s'était rapproché du blond. Sanji pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Fait comme les autres et attend. Tu vas le découvrir en même temps que les autres marimo.

Le blond entendit un petit rire venant de la personne derrière lui, ce qui l'énerva, puis Zoro se rapprocha un peu plus du cuisiner, passa ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci, ce qui fit rougir le blond qui n'était pas habituer des gestes affectueux venant du sabreur.

Sanji se décolla de Zoro en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le sabreur évita le geste du blond, puis s'éloigna de blond. Même s'il avait compris le message que le cuistot voulait avoir de l'espace, Zoro n'avait pas vraiment aimer la façon dont lui avait dit.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Si tu veux que je te lâche, t'as juste à le dire.

- C'est de ta faute ! Ne viens pas me dérangé pendant que je cuisine, répondit le blond de la même manière que le sabreur lui avait parlé.

- MA faute ?! Qu'es-ce que tu raconte sourcil en vrille ? »

On pouvait sentir que la bagarre allait bientôt arriver. Sanji et Zoro continuaient de se chamailler jusqu'à ce que l'un deux décide de faire taire l'autre en l'embrassant.

Sanji était pétrifier et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se laissa alors porter par les lèvres douces du sabreur. Zoro se décolla du blond, puis sortit de la pièce laissant le cuistot seul et déboussoler par les événements.

À peins quelque minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipage commença à rentré pour remplir leurs estomacs. Zoro était arrivé le dernier du groupe. Il passa les plats avec un sourire au lèvre et faisait bien attention que ceux des femmes soient parfait.

Tous se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien put rendre heureux le cuistot, mais personne ne voulaient le dire à haute voix. Ils aimaient bien l'attitude du blond.

_**~X~**_

Alors que le soleil était fièrement suspendu dans le ciel, Nami était enfermé dans sa cambre. Elle faisait les cartes des quelques îles qu'ils avaient visité.

Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir être en paix, Luffy apparu dans la chambre ayant attiré l'attention de personne, ce qui était plutôt surprenant, et l'a fit sursauté.

« Luffy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le capitaine sourit, tout en rigolant, puis regarda les cartes que se navigatrices avait fait.

- Je trouve ça triste que tu reste à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait super beau dehors. Tu devrais venir t'amusé avec nous ! Usopp, Chopper et moi allons pêcher, tu pourrais te joindre à nous.

Nami soupira tout en prenant sa veste qui était sur son lit.

- Luffy, tu sais très bien que je n'ais pas le temps. J'ai déjà beaucoup de retard.

- Alors je attendre jusqu'à ce que t'ais fini, dit-il avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. »

Le brun s'assit sur le lit de sa navigatrice tout en balançant ses jambes. Nami sourit, puis s'assit sur sa chaise et commença son travaille.

Au début, Luffy était calme et ne faisait que regardé le rousse faire son travail, mais plus le temps avançais, plus le capitaine se tannait d'attendre.

Luffy se leva, puis il se rapprocha de Nami. Il fixa son travail, puis la regarda intensément tout en soupirant de découragement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

- Est-ce que t'as bientôt fini ?

Nami soupira, puis après avoir poser et éloigner son matériel de son capitaine le regarda avec un petit sourire amuser.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à la question du brun, Usopp et Chopper appela Luffy tout en lui demandant s'il allait pêcher avec eux.

- Va rejoindre les autres, dit-elle tout en souriant »

Luffy hésita en disant à la rousse que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, mais celle-ci disait que cela la dérangeait pas s'il allait passer du temps avec les deux autres qui criait toujours son nom.

Le brun lui disait finalement qu'il allait pêcher avec sans oublier de s'excuser à Nami.

Il lui donna un doux bisou sur les lèvres tout en lui conviant son chapeau disant que même s'il était pas dans la pièce, son chapeau pourra au moins lui porter compagnie, puis il partit rejoindre Chopper et Usopp.

Nami sourit, puis mit le chapeau de paille sur sa tête pour cacher ses rougissement.

« Cet idiot »

_**~XX~**_

Le soir était déjà bien présent sur la mer de Grand Line. Tous dormaient à l'exception de quatre seule personne.

Robin passa devant la cuisine qui était animé même avec cette heure tardive. Elle n'osa même pas regarder ce que faisait Zoro et Sanji, car elle le savait déjà. Ils faisaient la même chose que d'habitude.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre du charpentier de l'équipage du chapeau de paille le sourire au lèvre.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas dérangé Franky qui travaillait sur ses projets personnels, puis s'assit à ses côté.

Quand celui-ci remarqua la présence de l'archéologue, Franky ferma le feux du chalumeau, remonta ses lunettes, puis regarda la brune qui était à ses côté.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'est aussi contente ? Demanda-t-il intriguer par son sourire.

Celle-ci rigola, puis répondit à la question.

- Je trouve que c'est dommage que personne n'ai dévoiler leurs relations. Robin arrêta de parler, puis regarda Franky dans les yeux sans pour autant faire disparaitre son doux sourire. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop. »

Franky répondit à son amour en la serrant dans ses bras, puis en lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent comme ça durant un moment, puis Robin regarda le charpentier.

« Et si nous commencions les révélations ?

- Eh ? Demanda-t-il tout en regardant le brune, tandis qu'elle continua de sourire.

- Je veux dire qu'on devrait annoncé au autre membres de l'équipage que nous avons une relation plus sérieuse que de simple ami.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serai une super idée. »

Robin rigola, puis se colla sur Franky. Ils continuèrent à resté dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'ils entend Sanji crier sur Luffy alors que celui-ci voulait volé de la nourriture.

Après quelque secondes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. N'attendant pas que quelqu'un répond, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir qui voulait leur parler à cette heure. Brook s'excusa poliment, puis demanda s'il n'aurait pas oublier son violon. Robin répondit, puis elle dit qu'elle l'avait vu dans la pièce où Zoro a l'habitude de s'entrainer.

Brook partit sans oublier de demander la petite culotte de l'archéologue ce qui valu la colère du charpentier. Quand la porte se referma, Robin rigola, puis posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Franky.

« Je crois que ton idée était plus super que ce que je pensais, répondit Franky avant de suivre le brune jusqu'à sa chambre »


End file.
